A Shocking Surprise
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: A severe storm settles in, and every AATC couple is sent into chaos! Mainly Alvittany, but also contains Simonette and Theonor. First serious fic!
1. Prologue

Hey! Alvittany4Ever here, this is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fic! Yaay! Special thanks to Kuro Rakka Shimo for revising. You rock! View and review!

It was a slow, rather stormy morning in the Seville residence. The red-clad chipmunk, Alvin, was in his room, dreaming peacefully. All was silent, until... BANG! A loud clap of thunder shook the house! Everyone screamed at the sound, little Theodore almost peed on himself. "W-what was that?" Theodore asked, his fur standing on end. "My predictions say that it was thunder." Simon said, pushing his glasses onto his face. "No really? I just thought that the Mayans were right and that it was the end of the world!" Alvin snapped. Simon sighed, standing up. "Oh calm down bedhead. I'm going to go read a book." he said, leaving. "I really hope no one gets hurt during the storm..." Theodore said, smoothing out his fur before exiting the room. A dark and terrifying thought crossed Alvin's mind, a certain pink-clad he knew could have been harmed. "B-Brittany..." he whispered, clutching his head.

I know, I know, short chapter. But they will get longer! Reviews required for 2nd chapter: 1. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Brittany

Thanks for reviewing! Kuro Rakka Shimo didn't change anything this time. It's all me. View & review! Here is the 2nd chapter…

"I've got to go check on her!" cried Alvin as he dashed down the stairs, his heart beating quickly. His fur tingled with anxiety as he leaped onto the doorknob.  
Simon looked up from his book."Alvin! What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous out there!"  
Alvin ignored his brother, and opened the door. The second he set foot outside, he was thouroughly soaked. He sprinted across the street, mind racing. "Is she all right? Is she afraid? I hope she's okay!"  
He clambered up the bricks of the house, his fur sopping wet. He rang the doorbell three times. After several seconds, Jeanette answered the door.  
"Alvin, what's wrong?" she questioned urgently. Alvin ran inside. "Where's Brittany? Is she hurt?" He inquired worriedly. This caught Jeanette by surprise. "...She's fine..." "Thank goodness! I-I mean, uh, of course she is! I, uh, just came o-over to see if any of you girls were, um, scared." said Alvin, trying to keep cool.  
"Alvin," the purple-clad chipette smirked, placing a paw on her hip, "I know you have feelings for Britt-" Alvin clamped a paw over her mouth. "Don't say that out loud!" he hissed. Jeanette calmly removed his paw, and winked at him. "Don't worry, Alvin. Your secret is safe with me. By the way, didn't you want to know where Brittany was? "Huh? Oh, yeah! Where is she?" Alvin asked, perking up. "In her room. I don't know what she's doing in there, but she told me, 'If you come into this room before I tell you you can, I'll rip your fur out!' She might let you in, though." "Thanks, Jeanette!" said Alvin as he began hopping up the stairs. When he reached the top, he walked over to Brittany's room. "Hey, Britt!" he called, "Can I come in?" No reply. "...Brittany?" Silence. "...JEANETTE! HELP! BRITTANY'S NOT ANSWERING!" The other two chipettes scurried up the stairs as fast as they could. By the time they reached Alvin, both were out of breath. "W-WHAT?" cried the purple-clad chipette. "Brittany's never quiet," Eleanor fretted, "What could've happened?" She jumped onto the doorknob, and turned with all her might. "It's locked!" she called. "Get down, allow me." Jeanette instructed. She sprang up, and picked the lock with one of her claws. She opened the door, and inside they saw the pink-clad chipette. She was unconcious and twitching. She was inches away from the house phone. They all gasped. "She's been electrocuted!" sobbed Jeanette, "Oh, Brittany... I've told her about a million times not to use the phone in a storm!" "My sister..." trailed Eleanor, staring in shock. "Call 911!" ordered Alvin, tears streaming down his face. The purple-clad chipette got her cell phone out and dialed...

Leave reviews! –Alvittany4Ever


	3. Jeanette explodes

Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing! This has been and from now on will be  
done only be me. I was going to make the price for this chapter: 8  
reviews. But seeing as that's already been fulfilled, ONWARD TO THE  
STORY!

"There's an ambulance on its way," announced Jeanette, trying to keep  
calm. Eleanor was frozen in place, still staring at her unconscious  
sister. Alvin slowly walked over to Brittany, and reached out to put  
his hand over her heart. "STOP!" Jeanette shouted. Alarmed, Alvin  
quickly withdrew his arm. "There's still a fair amount of electricity  
coursing through her, so if you touch her, you could get shocked  
badly." Alvin ran out of the room, covering his face with his hands,  
sobbing. "I don't blame him," Jeanette mumbled to herself, "I would've  
done the same thing if this had happened to Simon..."  
Alvin didn't know where to go, so he hopped down the stairs, and  
crouched in the corner of the living room. "Oh, Brittany..." he  
bawled, "Why? Why did it have to be you?"  
The purple-clad chipette heard the doorbell ring. "Thank goodness!  
That must be the ambulance!" she exclaimed as she rushed down the  
stairs and opened the door. She was met with a pair of blue eyes.  
"Simon? What are you doing here?" Simon was taken aback. He had  
never seen her so upset before. He explained, "I came here looking for  
Alvin, but you seem to have more important matters-" Jeanette cut him  
off. "YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO!"  
Jeanette exploded. "MY FREAKIN' SISTER IS ALMOST DEAD, AND I THOUGHT  
YOU WERE THE FLIPPIN' AMBULENCE!" She had held it in too long. All  
of her stress came spilling out at once. The blue-clad chipmunk didn't  
know what to think; he couldn't comprehend what was happening just  
now. "...Jeanette?" he began. "OH, 'JEANETTE' MY TAIL!" she turned  
on her heels and stormed off.  
Simon's eyes became glassy. Jeanette had never ever snapped at him  
like that in his entire life. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he whispered, "This isn't the  
Jeanette I used to know." He slowly turned away and sulked back to his  
house.

Price for next chapter: Hmm…oh, let's make it 12 reviews. Review, guys!


	4. Destruction Strikes Theonor

Jeanette stomped back up the stairs, fur bristled with anger. Then, all at once, realization struck her. "What...have I done?" She had no time for her feelings, though, because the doorbell rang yet again. "Alright, Jeanette," she commanded herself, "Pull yourself together!" She managed to hide her emotions as she opened the door. A burly man wearing an official-looking suit looked down at her and asked, "Where is she?" "Upstairs. Follow me," said the purple-clad chipette, her voice wavering. She could barely fight back her tears as she scurried up the stairs into Brittany's room. "Alright, ma'am," the man said, "We'll take it from here." Three other men followed them in, all four wearing rubber gloves, and they ever-so-gently laid the pink-clad chipette on a stretcher. They whisked her away to the hospital.

Jeanette rushed into her room, threw herself on her bed, and cried, "Oh, Simon! What have I done to you? I'm a monster! And poor Brittany! I should've tried harder to protect you!" After a minute of sobbing, she cried out, "EVERYTHING IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Eleanor finally left Brittany's room, her eyes still wide. She hopped down the stairs, and sat by Alvin, who was still sniffling. "Hey, Alvin." "Hey," he replied, wiping his eyes. Eleanor's eyes returned to their normal state as she suddenly cried out, "Brittany can't be in the hospital! It doesn't make any sense!" She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "I know!" Alvin once again began to cry.

Meanwhile…

"Yuuummm!" Theodore shouted with glee as he finished breakfast, "I should cook more often!" He got an idea. "Hey, I should go cook with Eleanor! Yaaay!" He ran to the front door. BANG! The cute chipmunk screamed. "Oh, right...the storm..." He sighed, and plopped down on the couch. "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day..." Then he thought of something. "You know what? I'll go visit her anyway!" he declared to himself. He went outside and started running while screaming in horror. He made it to their porch.

"Th-that wasn't s-so bad," he said, shivering. He was completely drenched from head to toe. He decided to let himself in. "Ellie won't mind," he said to himself as he opened the door. He gasped. Alvin and Eleanor were hugging each other, sobbing in each other's arms. His mouth hung open. "I never even got to tell her I loved her..." he said in a hushed voice. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. "Ellie, how could you?" Alvin and Eleanor looked up. Eleanor gasped. Theodore started to run away. "Wait, Theo! It isn't like that! Come back!" Eleanor called after him. But it was too late.


	5. Solving Simonette

Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, and to make up for it, you get a longer chapter! Yay for you! R&R!

Theo kept running all the way home, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How could she do this?" He cried to himself. He was reminded of a song he heard once. Jar of Hearts. The green clad slowed his pace. "Who do you think you are...?" But the saddened chipmunk was too depressed to sing. He slowly hummed the tune as he continued to walk home.

Simon laid in bed, thinking about what had just happened. "What could I possibly have done to put her in such an angered state?" He sobbed into his hands. "I just want my sweet angel back..." He stopped crying suddenly and sat up. "Wait...no. We're just friends...right?" Now that he'd stopped to think about it, he realized he felt something he couldn't explain every time Jeanette was around. His eyes grew wide. "Could it be...love?" His cell phone started to ring. He checked the Caller ID. It was Jeanette. "Oh, no. Is she calling to yell at me again?" Reluctantly, he picked up his phone.

"...Hello?" "Oh, Simon! I'm so frikin' sorry!" Wailed the purple-clad chipette. "I had no right to yell at you like that! I truly am sorry, and if I were you, I'd ignore me for the rest of my life." "Jeanette, calm down! It's okay." "No, it isn't! I just yelled at the love of my life over nothing!" Simon froze. What did she say? "Um, excuse me?" Simon's face was pink. Was she really crushing on him? "Oh! I'm sorry! I totally didn't mean to-" Simon cut her off. "Jeanette...?" he started slowly. "...Yes, Simon?" "I love you." Jeanette froze. Did she seriously just hear that? "...Jeanette?" Out of pure joy, Jeanette started screaming. She was so loud, Simon had to hold the phone arm's length from his ear. "SIMON! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Tears of joy were flowing from her eyes. Simon really loved her back! "Do you mind if I come over to visit?" she asked. "Get over here as fast as your cute little legs can carry you!" Jeanette squealed as she hung up. She started running like only chipmunks can, into the street, to Simon's house.

As the purple-clad sprinted across the road, she spotted a chipmunk in a green outfit. She slowed down. "What's Theodore doing out here...?" she whispered to herself. "He seems rather depressed...I'll go talk to him." She walked over to the green-clad chipmunk. "Theodore, what's wrong?" The cute chipmunk met Jeanette's eyes. "Alvin stole Ellie from me!" he cried. "Whatever gave you that idea?" questioned Jeanette. "I went over to see if Ellie wanted to cook with me, and when I opened the door, I saw her hugging Alvin in the corner of the living room!" "Aw, Theo...I'm so sorry..." She put an arm around him. "I'll walk you home, okay?" "Okay." Theodore sniffled.

Eleanor looked on as her green-clad counterpart ran away. "Poor Theo..." "I'm calling the hospital," announced Alvin. Eleanor sighed as she closed the door. "Okay...WAIT!" Alvin stopped. "That's how Brittany got sent there! The phone!" Alvin sat down again. "Oh...right. Why is it that only Simon and Jeanette have cell phones? " Then they both heard an ear-splitting scream. "Oh no!" Eleanor cried, "Not Jeanette too!" The two raced up the stairs to Jeanette's room. "I'll check on her," Alvin offered. He slid his head under the door and saw Jeanette on her cell phone. He slid back. "Did she get electrocuted too?" Alvin rolled his eyes and replied simply, "Phone call." They both waited patiently outside her room. When the call was finished, Jeanette hurried out of her room. "Hey, Jean, can we borrow your cell phone?" Eleanor requested. "What? Oh, yeah, sure. Here you go." The purple clad chipette quickly handed them her cell phone and raced down the stairs. Alvin swiped the phone from Eleanor. "NOW I'm going to call the hospital," said Alvin, as he left to find some privacy to do so.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT TWO DAYS?" Alvin cried into the cell phone's speaker. "Look, sir, I'm really sorry, but she won't be in any condition for visitors until two days from now," the receptionist's voice said. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" "Sorry sir, Doctor's orders. You can come by in two days at 8:00 PM." "WHAT? THAT'S ALMOST THREE DAYS! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" "Sir, there's nothing I can do about it. Any questions?" "YES! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?" Alvin hung up and gritted his teeth. "Eleanor...toss me a pillow..." She did so, though unsure why Alvin needed a pillow. Alvin slammed himself onto it and screamed loudly. "Um, Alvin?" Eleanor began softly, "Do you think maybe you're overreacting?"


	6. Figuring Things Out

Alvin turned over on the pillow. "Overeacting? OVEREACTING? WHY SHOULDN'T I OVEREACT? BRITTANY IS IN THE HOSPITAL, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" He sighed as his eyes became teary once more. "She might not even make it..." Eleanor felt for Alvin. Brittany was her sister, but she felt that there was a special connection between Alvin and Brittany. She couldn't tell what it was, but she knew it must be important. Like her and Theo... Eleanor's eyes became sorrowful as well. She hung her head. "Today is the worst day of my life..."

Simon still lay in his bed, eyes closed, hands over his heart. He sighed. "Oh, Jeanette..." *Ding-dong!* "That must be her!" He squealed as he dashed downstairs to open the door. "Hey, Jeanette," he greeted warmly, "...and Theo? What's wrong?" Jeanette sighed. "He claims to have seen Alvin and Eleanor hugging." Simon cocked his head to the side in confusion. "So? Hugging doesn't mean anything serious." Theodore stammered, "B-but, they were crying, l-like they had just admitted their f-feelings or something." Simon sighed. "Oh, Theo, they're probably just upset about Brittany." "Oh..."

Jeanette spoke, "Smion?" "Yes, Jeanette?" "I believe all this back-and-forth business is foolish. Let's all go back to my house and stay there, so there are no more miscommunications." "Great idea, Jeanette," Simon agreed, as they all set off for Jeanette's house.

Once everything had been settled, they all sat on Brittany's bed. "So, you two..." "Yes, Theo, it was nothing serious." Theodore sighed in relief. "That's good." Then he hugged Eleanor, and Simon hugged Jeanette. Alvin's eyes became glassy, and he hung his head as he walked out of the room. When Jeanette noticed this, she broke Simon's hug. "Simon, do you realize what we just did?" Simon was confused. "We hugged, what's wrong with that?" Jeanette sighed. "What's wrong is that Alvin doesn't have anyone to hug! He must feel so lonely..." Simon was still confused. "Are you saying he'd feel better if you hugged him?" Jeanette facepalmed. "Simon, to put it bluntly, we just reminded him that Brittany is in the hospital, in critical condition. He probably misses her very much." Simon didn't quite understand. "But they're always fighting! Why would he care about Brittany so badly? If anything, I'd think he'd be glad she's injured!" Jeanette let out an exasperated sigh. "Simon, if you don't understand, I'm not going to bother explaining it to you." Simon stared off into space, as though thinking of something. Jeanette looked at him blankly. "Si? Are you listening to me?" Simon mumbled something. "Zee zapts..." Jeanette wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Come again, Si?" "I just remembered something! Brittany was electrocuted, right?" Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "I feel pretty sorry for you if you forgot, Si..." "No, no, that's not it! I have some long-lost cousins with electric powers! Maybe they could cure Brittany?" Jeanette wore a dumbfounded expression on her face. She spoke, voice gradually rising, "Do you mean to tell me, THAT ALL THIS TIME, YOU COULD'VE CURED HER?" Simon jumped back. Jeanette sighed deeply. "Well, I don't believe it would have done or will do much good." Simon blinked twice. "Why not?" Jeanette put her hands on her hips. "Simon, I don't know what it is with you today. You don't normally act so clueless..." Simon continued to stare into her eyes. Jeanette sighed. "I wish it was that easy, but while they may be able to zap the rest of the electricity out of her, they can't repair the damage done." Simon took Jeanette's hand. "I don't know, Jean. They work miracles with electricity." Jeanette withdrew her hand. "I don't think they can fix this, Simon. I wish they could, but we have to face facts. Chances are one in two that she'll make it..." Jeanette couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They started to roll down her face. Simon put an arm around Jeanette. "It's our only shot at this, Jean... We can't do anything else..." Jeanette silently nodded. Simon wiped a tear from her face. "Come on, Jeanette. Please don't cry." He held her tight. Jeanette rested her head against his chest. "Everything will be okay..." He stroked her fur. "I couldn't think straight earlier, because the only thing on my mind was...you." Jeanette gave a small smile and nuzzled Simon's cheek lovingly. He blushed and nuzzled her cheek as well.

"I don't know, Simon... Zat seems to surpass even my own ability..."

"Could you at least try? We're all worried sick about her! Pleeease?"

A sigh was heard from the other end of the phone. "I shall see vhat I can do... You are at ze Miller's residence, correct?" "Yes." "I'll be right over."


End file.
